


Suck-Up

by geminiGeneration



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2Demons AU, Based off fanart so, Ill get better I promise, Im a derp, Just wanted a place to post this random thing, M/M, Screeeeeee, Sorry if some stuff seems confusing, dont mind me, drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiGeneration/pseuds/geminiGeneration
Summary: Jesse messed up and he knows it, Hanzo knows it too.





	Suck-Up

There was a small electric sensation that ran up Hanzo’s spine as he felt Jesse’s hands slide along his skin to his side and back, the contrast of cold robotic and warm flesh so familiar, even welcome, but right now something felt off. McCree had to look up at him with their differences in height, nothing appeared too out of the ordinary. His usual wide grin split across his face, and the words spilling from his mouth that would normally have Han’s stomach churning with emotion and cheeks turning some form of a darker, ruddy blue unlike the rest of his body had no effect. He was too busy staring into McCree’s pitch black eyes, able to read further than the Cowboy’s facade when most wouldn't even know where the demon was looking.

“Ya know, I really lo-”

“What did you do” Hanzo finally said in an even tone, cutting off whatever the other man was saying to praise him. Jesse’s sun-kissed skin turned darker along his face, knowing he’s been caught with something but wasn’t ready to give in just yet.

“I haven’t done nothin’ Sugar, why you asking?” He replied with a small head tilt, pushing forward the idea of his confusion. 

“I am not blind McCree” Was all said, going a tad bit quieter to let his voice sink deeper, a lower rumble in his throat while bringing a large hand up to Jesse’s face, pressing it into his cheek lightly while running his thumb underneath his eye. “What have you done” 

Finally, a long heavy sigh escaped past McCree’s lips, leaning into the contact while closing his eyes before looking into Hanzo’s, where unlike his own were pure white and devoid of any colour at all. “I went out to go get snacks like I said, but…” There was a pause, glancing away to the floor and smiling, white teeth and all like he was remembering a fond memory. A small chuckle and a head shake moving his upper half “Stumbled upon this fight, some gang it looked like, didn’ stare for long. An’ I couldn’t just let that happen without me” And now the laugh he had before turned more sheepish, daring to look back up. 

The stoic look Hanzo has been holding now shifted into more of a scowl, an animalistic growl vibrating lowly that made Jesse’s ‘caught red-handed’ blush blossom more into embarrassment. “What did I say about killing without reason” Hanzo snarled, closing the distance between his and McCree’s face so there was nowhere he could look but at him. Even though they were demons, Hanzo refused that him and his partner would act like all of the stereotypes, that all they did was take and kill, they really were more than that. 

“Hey, if they were part of a gang then I did this place a favor” Jesse slyly added, keeping a small smile as his eyes went half lidded from everything; the closeness, the sound Hanzo was making in anger that did nothing but make his chest swell with adoration and…

“That’s not the point McCree” He snarled between clenched teeth, moving both hands to the smaller demon’s shoulders, gripping with possibly one tenth of his strength to show he was serious if the tone and expression wasn’t enough. They stood there with barely any space between them, Hanzo glaring into what felt like Jesse’s soul if he had one of his own, until the look on the cowboy’s face registered through his brain and he couldn’t help the small huff that escaped through his nose “Jesse…”

The hairs on McCree’s neck and arms stood at attention at the way Hanzo spoke his name, in that low rumble of a tone that made a small spark run through his veins “Yes Darlin’?” He quipped back, talking with more ease in his voice then he really had. His lover can give him one look and Jesse would be melted on the spot.

“Did you truly just, ‘stumble’ upon this group or did you go out to search for them?” Han questioned, keeping the narrow-eyed glare on his beau that kept him almost completely still. His right hand moving up to McCree’s neck and resting the pad of hit thumb over a vein, making him tense and go just a bit weak at the knees, eyes twitching for a split second that without a keen eye anyone would miss.

“Heh” Jesse breathed out shakily in an attempt of another laugh while giving off a small shrug of his shoulders “What can I say Sweetheart, it’s fun makin’ ya mad” He let out, grinning once again like he’d won this petty argument.

Hanzo just stared into McCree’s eyes, their foreheads pressing together while sharp nails gently pushed into Jesse’s neck but with no real threat, the growl intensifying as pure heat of anger and now intrigument radiated off of him like a wave, then a small smirk forming on his lips that made Jesse’s blood run cold “We will see how much fun you have while receiving punishment for what you have done”


End file.
